The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus that reads a manuscript and generates image data.
For example, an image forming apparatuses is MFPs (Multifunction Peripheral), such as a printer and a multifunction printer. There are some image forming apparatus that has a blank paper removing function.
The blank paper removing function is a function to remove the image data corresponding to a blank paper if the manuscript read by the scanner part is the blank paper.
A typical case of an image processing apparatus that has such the blank paper removing function is proposed. In this case, by the black data presence or absence determining part, it is determined that there is no black data in the image data of the read manuscript. When respective decision is accomplished, by a means to stop a print out or the like, a print out or the like is stopped.